Vongola Summer
by MysteryWoman89
Summary: Xanxus glowered at the Ninth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The brats were coming to stay with them for the summer. It was going to be madness. Oh how wrong he was. Xanxus/27 Xanxus/Tsuna. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**ATTENTION READERS: This story is now on hold. I've lost my inspiration for it. But I will try to continue it. Just give it a little time.**

**THANK YOU! MY AWESOME READERS.**

**MYSTERYWOMAN89~**

**A/N: Okay ppls I recently discovered KHR and I love it. So now Imma try do a story on it. So read and tell me if I should continue or just stop while I'm ahead. So please read and tell me what you think.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**Prologue**

Xanxus glowered at the Ninth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The brats were coming to stay with them for the summer, so that Tsunayoshi Sawada could learn what a Boss goes through day-by-day. What left him glaring murder at his old man was that it was mandotory for him and his familia to stay at the Vongola Mansion. According to the old man, this was so Tsunayoshi and his Guardians and Him and his Guardians could get to know eachother for future puposes, like working together.

Xanxus didn't think it was going to be of any use. Because he was never going to get along with those brats, especialy that head brat.

"Xanxus!" his old man's voice stapped him out of this sulking thoughts. He raised glaring red eyes to the Ninth's.

"What?" was his scrathing reply. The Ninth sighed, looking worn.

"Xanxus are you ever going to let go what happened five years ago? You haven't seen nor talked to Tsuna in five years, he has grown and matured. He has taken on the responsiblities of being a Boss. He has been working hard to become Vongola Decimo. Please son do this old man a huge favor, try and get to know Tsuna." Asked the Ninth looking hopeful.

Xanxus gave him a glance, then sighed " Fine. I will try. But if he is still the same whining brat he was five years ago, I wont hesitate to take him out." he growled out.

Standing he made his way out of the Ninth's office and across the mansion to the east wing which belonged to him and his men. He headed straight for his office, slaming the door so hard it rattled in the frame. Settling into his chair he grabbed the glass of red wine sitting in front of him. Taking a sip he leaned back and closed his eyes. Surely resting for the maddness that was to come in two days.

Tsuna stared at the Vongola Mansion in tredeption. The Ninth had kindly informed him two days ago that Xanxus and the rest of the Varia was going to be staying the summer too. Tsuna had freaked out. He had blabbled on and on about how Xanxus would kill him, they hadn't seen or spoken to each other in five years. But the Ninth had reasured him that he had Xanxus's word he would be civil and try to get to know Tsuna for future of the Mafia. Tsuna was still uncurtian if the Ninth was going senile or crazy. _'Maybe a little of both.' _ He felt a hand rest on his should, it gave him a reasuring squeeze. He glanced over to see the warm brown eyes of his Rain Guardian.

Takeshi smiled, " Everythings going to be fine Tsuna. Remember we're not the same little kids we used to be. Especially you." Tsuna nodded.

"Your right. I'm not." He replied.

He took a deep breath and let it. Standing straighter, he pulled on his Boss face. Face blanked, not letting any undesired emotions out. With his game face on Tsuna barked a order, " Come."

With that one order his guardians became the suborinates they were._ 'Well almost all there wasn't much you do for Hibari. But at least when it called for things like this he could be counted on.' _Tsuna thought as he gave a hard knock to the front door. As the knob turned his last thought was _'Game On.'_

* * *

___**A/N: So Review and tell me what you thought, is it a good start? Should I stop? Continue? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A/N: Well I thought I had lost my inspiration but apparently it smacked me upside the head along with a special friend, so everyone can thank _vampirediariesfan1864 _for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Chapter 1**

Xanxus glared at everything around him. They had been asked to gather in the Foyer to greet the Brats. Now it was just the waiting game._ 'Though if those Brats don't hurry I'm going to fry everyone.'_ Xanxus thought. Just as Bel and Fran's argueing got louder, a knock came from the door. A bulter hurried to open it, as everyone else stood at attention.

Xanxus almost lost his balance. Those people could not be the Brats from Japan. The group that was now greeting the Ninth could not be them, This men looked to be Professional Mafia. Though now that he was looking they did look similar.

"VOIIIII! Have you gotten better Baseball brat?" was the explantion from his left. Squalo was looking to the tall dark hair guy with a sword strapped to his back. Xanxus growled and lauched his wine glass at Squalo, " Be quiet Trash, are you trying to make everyone deaf."

"VOIIII! Whats your problem fucking Boss!" Squalo yelled from where he was being held back by Levi and Lussuria. Xanxus shot him a glare. "Xanxus, come here please." The Ninth's voice pulled him from snarling at his Suborinate. With a quiet sigh he made his way over.

* * *

Tsuna took a steady breath and turned as Xanxus came to stand next to The Ninth. He gave Xanxus a once over and noticed the changes, though they were small. Xanxus had filled out more, Strong broad shoulders. He had to look up slightly as Xanxus stood now at 6'1. While Tsuna himself was at a respectable 5'11. But he did also noticed that Xanxus had turned into a handsome man. That thought startled Tsuna, _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

"Xanxus its been a while. It's good to see you again, on better terms this time than the last." Tsuna said extending his hand. Xanxus gave the hand a glance then slowly extended his own. When their hands finally clasped they both were shocked to feel something akin to lightening shoot through them. Without letting on to anything they shook hands and quickly withdrew their hands.

"It has been some time. From the looks of things you've finally got a handle on your men. I honestly didn't expect that." Xanxus replied with a small smirk.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and a sneer appeared on his face." Yes I've rightfully taken my place as Boss now, so of course I would as you say have a handle on my men. They know who is Boss." Tsuna almost snarled before adding, " They also know what will happen to them if they ever go against my orders." this was all said with a downright vicious smirk.

A shudder went through Tsuna's men. This caught the attention of Xanxus and his men, it had them wondering. The Ninth cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Well I think its about time we get everyone settled into their rooms, I'm sure you all had a long and exhausting flight. If you'll just follow our Butler Givianni he will show you to your rooms. You've all come just in time dinner will be served in about an hour so that gives you time to get sorted." He said with a smile. The Ninth motioned a tall man with black hair and steel gray eyes forward.

"Follow me please gentlemen." He said with a deep baritone voice. Tsuna gave a nod to The Ninth and Xanxus before motioning for his Guardian's to follow.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 2 for you all. Tell me what you all thought! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love each and everyone of them. I'm sorry the Chapter was short but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so its been a while and I do apologize for that but this story is kinda going slow for me, I have to wait for my muse to smack me upside the head to even get anything written. But I'm still trying and I will not give up on this. So here's chapter 3 I'm sorry its so short, but I just felt I had to give you guys something. Also I wanna thank everyone for their lovely reviews, Ya'll are the only reason I push on with this. So please read on and leave me a review. **

* * *

Tsuna gave a sigh as he shut the door to the beautiful room that was to be his during this summer long stay. He lay his head back against the door and gave a tremble. Being around the Varia gave him bad memories. _'No! Stop thinking like that, your not the same as you once was. You've grown as a person and as a boss.' _A voice in his head said, though the voice did strangley sound like Kyouya. _'Heh.. theres a thought worth having. To actually think that Kyouya no longer thought of him as a herbivore.'_ With a vicious grin in place he set about putting his things away to get ready for the dinner that was sure to end in destruction.

* * *

Tsuna stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the last of his Guardians. Kyouya was pushing his patience again. The frown on his face kept getting darker and darker. Takeshi was starting to figet and laugh nervously, Hayato was cursing softly under his voice. Even Mukodo was looking slightly panicky. Finally Hibari came slowly down the stairs like he didn't have a worry in the world, at least til he saw Tsuna. Who's frown had transformed into a downright animistic snarl. Kyouya cringed slightly as Tsuna turned on him with a furious growl.

"Kyouya, you dare to try and embarrass me in front of my _Familia_? You are lucky we're guest here or you would be recieving punishment." was the angry statement shot at Hibari.

Hibari shuttered and nodded. Tsuna turned steel amber eyes away from his Guardian's and motioned for them to follow.

It was with a tension filled atmosphere that they entered the dinning room. Everyone was already there seated waiting for them. Tsuna gave a nod to everyone and a slight bow to The Ninth.

"Sorry for being late, I needed to have a talk with my Cloud Guardian." He said with a meanacing smile. He could feel the shudders from his men behind him.

"Not to worry Tsuna. Now have a seat gentlemen." Was The Ninth's kind reply.

Tsuna took his seat to the Ninth's right and across from Xanxus. His Guardians followed his lead taking the seats along side him.

"Now then lets eat." with a clap of his hands, servents laid their feast out before them.

With that everyone dug in. Slowly chatter built up between the Guardians of the Varia and Tsuna's men. Squalo and Takeshi argueing over sword techinques. Mukodo and Fran discussing illusions. The sight made Tsuna proud of how far they had all come.

* * *

Xanxus gave a grimace at how well their men where getting along. But one look at his Father had him sighing. The Ninth looked so happy to have everyone getting along. _'Well might as well make him even happier.'_ He thought.

"So Sawada I see things have changed since I last saw you." Xanxus remarked with a netural exspession.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, though it was barley perceptible.

"Yes, many things have changed. But I think for the better." Tsuna replied amicably.

The Ninth glowed with happiness. Xanxus allowed a small smirk at making the old man so happy. Glancing at Tsuna out of the corner of his eye he noticed a soft smile grace the brats face. _'Maybe we can get along a little bit.'_ He thought. _'Just to please the Old Man'._ He continued his dinner peacefully.

Once dinner had been finished, with everyone satisfied. The Ninth cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone is full with an ex-" he started but was interruped my a one of his men.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrup but this is important." stated the man as he rushed forward to whisper into The Ninth's ear.

The Ninth's frown became more pronounced as the continued his furious whispers. Finally the man finished and The Ninth gave a solemn nod.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. But I should be back in a couple of weeks. In the mean time please rest and take this time to get better acquainted with Xanxus and the rest of the Varia." He said with a whimsical smile. Tsuna nodded his understanding with a small frown. _'This will not end well.'_ He thought to himself.

With that said the Ninth swiftly departed from the room barking out orders as the door closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now. Review please. Once again I'm sorry it so short.**


End file.
